


The Beginning Of It All

by poppunknotpills



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mushy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppunknotpills/pseuds/poppunknotpills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, there's not much to say here. Trans* Dave is starting T soon and John wants to make the beginning of it all special. Rose, Kanaya, and Bro are all just mentions!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning Of It All

        John smiles wide and gives the florist the money for the bouquet of flowers. “ _Dave is going to love these_ ,” he thought, smelling them. He grabs his keys and starts his car, putting them in the passenger seat giddily. Today is the day that Dave gets to start his testosterone shots and everyone is celebrating. It took some work and he’s already had his double mastectomy but today’s the beginning of the future. “ _Jeez I sound like a fucking lifetime movie_.” John parks in the lot for their apartment building. Bro being himself decided to move right across the hall from the pair, so he’s currently hanging with Dave at their place until his appointment. Dave just thinks that he’s going to lunch with John beforehand, but he’s in for a total surprise. John stops in the car before getting out and puts in his contacts and then puts on his fake glasses. He bought them online, they have a hidden camera and microphone in them livestreaming and recording so that they can look back on today.

      He makes sure he has the box before getting out of the car and letting himself into the building, tromping up the flights upon flights of stairs. He lets himself into the apartment and giggles slightly when Dave smiles huge when he sees him. “You ready to go for lunch? I got reservations for a great place today.” John grins when he sees Dave’s eyes light up. “You kidding? Fuck yeah I’m ready lets hop on this shit.” John pulls out the bouquet of pink faded carnations with small blue buds and hands them to Dave. “For you, of course.” Dave takes them with a small but noticeable blush, and kisses John’s cheek. “You’re a fucking nerd, and these are amazing.” He runs to the kitchen and sets them in a small vase with water before they leave, failing his attempt to remain stoic as he does so. After he walks back over and grabs John’s hand, then waves to Bro and walks out the door, John in tow. John races Dave down the stairs and doesn't win, as per usual. They then walk to the car together, John rubbing his thumb over the box in his pocket for small comfort from his anxieties. They drive to a local fancy restaurant, it’s a nice garden scenery outside where they sit, flowers and happy couples around with some indie music Dave probably knows in the background. They sit and order their lunch, Dave getting a pasta and John a sandwich. The two converse about miscellaneous things, about when Dave’s going to go to the courts for his name change, Rose and Kanaya’s party for Kanaya’s latest fashion line coming up soon, Dave’s next gig. Then John and Dave smile at each other when they hear one of their favorite songs, _Sweater Weather_ come on in the background.

       Suddenly, John stands up and reaches out his hand for Dave. With a mild look of confusion, Dave takes his hand and stands as John mouths some of the lines to him, and pulls him close, starting to dance with him. “John what the fu-” Dave is silenced by a small kiss and a “sshh” from John. They continue a small dance in the middle of the café, John singing some of the lyrics to Dave in that sweet soothing voice he has. At the end of the song John kisses Dave again and kneels down slowly. Dave covers his mouth and tears begin to well in his eyes. “You are so fucking with me right now, Egbert.” He whispers softly, watching John take out the small box and open it up, revealing a ring. John clears his throat. “Dave, we’ve been through so much together. It feels like we’ve conquered the universe and more in the time we’ve been together and there’s still more and I know I can do it with you by my side. I love you. So fucking much. It would mean everything to me if you would marry me and I dunno, maybe we can finish our lunch and then totally be able to tell Rose and Kanaya so they can start on our suits because we both know they won’t let us buy them from somewhere. Will you marry me?” Dave nods with tear filled eyes and smiles and lets John slide the ring onto his finger, bringing him up into a kiss and the restaurant goers clapping for the pair. “I love you and you are my man. Forever and always, okay?” Dave nods again and gives him a huge hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a small sequel to this idfk but yeah so basically after this Dave started his T shots and stuff so yay.  
> This is honestly just a small idea I had so yay for that and love it or something i dont really care.  
> dont repost this anywhere, link it as you please, this all my work with a few lines for Dave from my friend Seb.


End file.
